Welp.
''Welp. '' is the twenty-second studio album by the Dicklick Brigade, slurp recorded and released on February 25, 2012. It is available for slurp here: mediafire.com/?zsz0fpaix8abf3x Autistic Kid Controversy During the recording of "PRINCESS CELESTIAS GIANT PONY COCK EATING WHAT.cd", an underaged autistic pirate, dubbed "Kid A-utistic", broke into the recording studio and forcibly re-recorded the track by spending the 10 minutes shouting out various /mu/ memes while holding several members of the team hostage. Kid A (rumored to be Cease_), also took up the tracks: 21, 27, 30, 32 and 34 It was horrible. DLB has since then been on a resource demanding manhunt for the perpetrator, cancelling many of their shows due to an inside source giving hints to Kid A 's location. Update: It isn't Cease_ Second update: In a press release, longtime DLB contributor Roberto Cumperbund confirmed that the child in question is, in fact, his own son, and that he was invited into the studio by Geoff Mangum without the remaining DLB contributors' consent. While the events that followed did cause an social uproar among the band and complaints from copyright holders over the uncredited samples used by the offending child in his own recordings (which were added to the masters at the last moment by Kid A as a prank on the band faculty), the events quickly blew over and the album continues to be issued as normal. The autostic child however has confirmed for plans for a new EP and fucking up the master again. He also has autosm. >autostic Geoff Mangum could not be reached for comment on the matter, as he is currently on spiritual retreat in Holland, 1945. Track Listing # "2. My Jimmies Have Never Been Rustled (Virgin Megamix) 3. we should sometime do a rework album, we split every previous DB release to people and let them choose one track to reimagine or cover. 4. The Return of Mahmoud Awad 5. Mocha Frappuccinocore (Live from the Starbucks at the Corner of Wesley and Thirteenth) 6. This is huh, mom 7. Goddamn. 8. jk,sdknxmv, 9. PRINCESS CELESTIAS GIANT PONY COCK EATING WHAT.cd 10. Hungry Trains Hungry" - 0:44 # "My Jimmies Have Never Been Rustled (Virgin Megamix)" - 3:24 # "we should sometime do a rework album, we split every previous DB release to people and let them choose one track to reimagine or cover." - 7:02 # "The Return of Mahmoud Awad" - 3:40 # "Mocha Frappuccinocore (Live from the Starbucks at the Corner of Wesley and Thirteenth)" - 0:22 # (Bombs) "This is huh, mom" - 4:21 # "Goddamn." - 2:30 # "jk,sdknxmv," - 3:01 # Autistic Kid: "PRINCESS CELESTIAS GIANT PONY COCK EATING WHAT.cd" - 10:00 # Satan's Dick: "Hungry Trains Hungry Trains." - 0:14 # Anononononon: "That Feel When I Feel It" - 6:19 # "Brazil Huehue" - 0:22 # Autistic Kid: "Dick" - 1:03 # "153.51 (Pt. 1)" - 0:22 # MalcolmMooney: "153.51 (Pt. 2)" - 2:58 # "Not Song 5" - 3:17 # Autistic Kid: "butt" - 0:23 # Autistic Kid: "mama boy from hunktown" - 1:40 # Presumed Cease: "RIP Derpy" - 0:16 # Cease: "Stories Of The Century" - 1:32 # Cease: "slurp santa" - 0:18 # nigra: "One Jimmy (feat. nigra !vpYSqNIGRA)" - 1:30 # "Enthusiastic Ideas Mucking About" - 0:42 # "An Evening in Iran" - 1:39 # "Wang Tang Banana Bang" - 1:41 # "I Quit" - 2:35 # Autistic Kid: "set water to the orca's hungry mouth at sealand uk at the brits grammys 2012 awards" - 2:16 # PlebRep: "Entry-Level Anthem" - 2:57 # "open house purpose multi" - 1:53 # Autistic Kid: "PONY" - 1:01 # "Wednesday Noir" - 3:38 # "LEMON FLAVORED" - 3:56 # Autistic Kid: "Le Last FM rage comic" - 0:07 # "CEASE's FILLY RAPE ADVENTURE THAT WILL BE NINETEEN NINTY NINE PLUS TIP OR I WILL EJACUATE OVE RYOU RPIZZA" - 3:42 # Fandroid: "Yung Retard" - 2:11 # "well that was shit. (Gerogerigegege cover)" - 2:16 Category:Albums